A Weakness For You
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something, everyone has a weakness. A secret brought out by a thunderstorm and a love that takes flight. Marauder’s era. SiriusxRemus, slash, don't like don't read. Oneshot!


**Title: **A Weakness For You

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Everyone is afraid of something, everyone has a weakness. A secret brought out by a thunderstorm and a love that takes flight. Marauder's era.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **SiriusxRemus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope, not really

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read.

**Author's Note: **So, random idea. Just some fluffiness about my favorite pairing. Don't forget to review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank god for Fridays!" Sirius announced loudly. The four Marauders had just finished their last class for the day and were know trekking their way through the pumpkin patch towards their favorite spot on the far side of the lake.

Just then, however, James suddenly jumped back with a strangled yell, knocking into Sirius so that the two fell into a tangled heap on the ground. This caused the pumpkin patch to erupted briefly into mass chaos as Sirius shoved James off, demanded to know what had happened, Peter danced around awkwardly, and Remus, cool headed as always, scanned the ground where James had just stepped.

Suddenly Remus laughed.

"What?" demanded Sirius, whirling from James, who was shaking a bit and wouldn't stay in one place to face his other best friend.

Remus bent down and carefully pulled a tiny green garden snake from the tall grass growing around the pumpkins, holding it right below the head to make sure it didn't bit him.

James backed away from the snake subconsciously.

Sirius burst into uproarious laughter. "You're afraid of snakes!" he accused.

James glowered at him, cross his arms over his chest, "Am not," he denied, but nobody missed the nervous darting of his eyes to the wriggling thing in Remus' hand.

"Poor Prongs," Sirius mocked, "Frightened of an itty bitty garden snake!"

Remus just chuckled quietly to himself and put the snake down as they continued walking.

But Sirius didn't let it drop, and James' glower intensified.

"Don't worry, James," Peter piped up helpfully, "I'm scared of them too."

"You're scared of everything, Wormtail," Sirius reminded him flippantly.

"Well, what are you scared of then, hm, Padfoot?" James demanded.

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged.

"Everyone's afraid of something," Remus put in.

"Nope," Sirius shook his head and flopped down in the shade under a tree as they had reached their spot.

"What are you afraid of, Moony?" James asked curiously, settling down on a large boulder, "Besides the moon and all."

"Clipboards," Remus answered matter-of-factly.

"Clipboards?" Sirius snorted, "Why?"

"How can you be afraid of clipboards?" James asked. Peter was frowning.

"Think about it," Remus said, "Whenever we had a big test, what do the teachers take notes on? In sports, what to the coaches use? Clipboards hold all of the information that you desperately want to know when you're stressed."

Sirius snorted again, "Logical and school related as always," he grumbled, "You're such a teacher's pet, Moony."

Remus just shrugged.

James still seemed put out by Sirius' earlier teasing. "Well," he pouted, "Even if I don't know your fear Sirius, I do know you're weakness." He pointed an accusing finger at his best friend.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows Sirius' weakness."

"Chocolate," Peter piped in.

Sirius shrugged, "James' weakness is Lily Evans," he announced, grinning cheekily at James, who blushed slightly.

"What's my weakness?" Peter asked.

It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes, "You have more weaknesses than you do fears, Wormtail. What I wanna know is Moony's weakness."

"Grades, of course," James said before Remus had a chance to answer for himself.

Remus didn't contradict him, but his eyes flickered covertly to Sirius, not that anybody noticed, they had now lunched into deciding the weaknesses of everybody else they knew.

8

Later that night Remus lay awake in bed listening to the thunderstorm that was raging outside.

It was the full moon next week and his stomach was already beginning to feel queasy at the thought.

Everything seemed normal, but in the sudden silence after a boom of thunder that made the glass rattle in their dorm window, something made Remus sit up. For several minutes he wasn't sure what it was, simply the feeling that something wasn't quite right. He listened intently, there were Peter's loud, sniffle-y snores, but Peter wasn't the only one in the dorm who snored, Sirius was awake too.

Remus looked over at Sirius' bed. At first glance Sirius was motionless as though deep in sleep, but as Remus peered closely, he noticed that the blanket pulled over Sirius' head was quivering slightly.

"Sirius?" he whispered into the dark. Sirius didn't answer.

Cautiously Remus got out of bed and crossed the room to Sirius' bed. Kneeling down he poked the general area of where Sirius' shoulder should be.

Sirius jumped so much that the blanket fell clean off of the bed and Remus almost fell backwards in surprise.

Remus expected Sirius to yell at him for startling him or something, but Sirius said nothing. Before he had the chance another huge rumble of thunder shook the tower and Sirius cringed.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered again. Sirius opened his eyes and stared out from under the silky, black locks that had fallen in front of his face at Remus, his eyes, usually dancing with laughter, were at the moment swimming with fear. His lower lip was trembling slightly, though it looked as though Sirius had nearly bit clean through it in an attempt to still the movement.

"You're afraid of thunder," Remus said quietly, it wasn't a question.

It looked like Sirius was going to retort something, but another crash of thunder tore the air and he just squeezed his eyes shut again and nodded meekly.

Remus remembered when he was very small and had been woken by a thunderstorm his mother had come in to comfort him, giving him hot chocolate and holding him until he fell back to sleep.

Remus wondered if Sirius' mother had ever done that for him. From what he knew of the woman, he was willing to bet not.

"Its OK, Sirius," he said, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Then came the biggest rumble yet, and suddenly Sirius had buried his face in Remus' shirt, shaking violently.

At first Remus stiffened in surprise, but Sirius didn't notice. So Remus did the only thing he could, he gently wrapped his arms around Sirius and began to gently run his hands up and down his friends back, trying to sooth him.

Remus was even more shocked a few moments later when he felt some thing wet soaking through the fabric of his sleeping shirt and realized that Sirius was crying. Remus had never seen Sirius look so vulnerable.

After some time, as the storm moved away from the castle, Sirius' crying subsided and his shivers slowed.

"Don't tell James," Sirius whispered softly, his voice muffled slightly by Remus' shirt.

"I won't," Remus promised. Then he paused for a moment, biting his lip, unsure. But with a deep breath, for the first time in his life, he threw caution to the winds, and added, "On one condition."

Sirius sat up, wiping his eyes and looking curious. "What?" he asked.

"You don't tell him what my real weakness is," Remus hardly dared to meet Sirius' eyes.

"What is it then?" he asked, sounding more and more intrigued.

"You," Remus breathed, his eyes on his hands.

There was a pause, a long pause, in which Sirius said nothing, and Remus didn't dare look at him. Then there was a hand under Remus' chin, forcing him to look up. His eyes met with Sirius' and there was something in those dark eyes that Remus had never seen there before. But he didn't have time to wonder what it was as moments later Sirius leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

In that moment Remus could have died and gone to heaven and not noticed. Sirius was kissing him. He was kissing Sirius.

At length they pulled apart to breath, and Sirius was grinning. "Deal." Then they were kissing again. It was the best night of both of their lives.


End file.
